wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thank You, Mr. Weatherman!
Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! 'is a Wiggles song featuring Al Roker. It appeared on the American version of the Ukulele Baby! album and the Australian version of The Wiggles' Big Birthday! video. Transcript ''(The Wiggles and Al Roker are on the Big Red Boat at Sydney Harbour.) '''Anthony: G'day, Al. Welcome to Sydney Harbour and welcome to The Wiggles. Al: G'day, Anthony, and g'day, everyone! Anthony: Al, I want to know something. You're a weatherman. What does the weatherman do? Al: Well, the weatherman tells you what it's going to do outside. Is it gonna be sunny? Is it gonna be cold or snowy? Anthony: Al, why is that important for us to know what it is going to be like today? Why is that important? Al: Everyone needs to know the weather the moment they get out the door. How are you gonna dress to go to school? Are you gonna wear a jacket? Are you gonna wear shorts? If a farmer has to plant his crops, is it gonna rain? Is it gonna be dry? Everyone needs to know the weather. Anthony: I'm gonna say on behalf of everybody: Thank you, Weatherman. Song Lyrics "Who tells us about the weather? The weatherman." Here comes the weatherman (The coolest weatherman) Here comes the weatherman (What can you tell us?) I'll tell you if it's raining (Pitter patter rain) If it's gonna be hailing (Oochy, oochy hailing) (If it's bright and sunny) Well, we all say 'Thank you, weatherman' Here comes the weatherman "Here he comes!" (The coolest weatherman) Here comes the weatherman (What can you tell us?) I'll tell you if it's snowing (Brrr, it must be snowing) Which when the wind is blowing (Windy, windy weather) But if it's gonna be sunny Well, we all say 'Thank you, weatherman' (Hear the pitter patter Pitter patter pat) "Let's do the weather dance" (Thank you, weatherman) "This is fun!" Put on your warm coat (It's gonna be a cold snow) Listen to the weatherman (What he's gonna tell you) Here's what's happening back in your town (Look up and look around) And now the whole of the country rout (Look up and look around) And everybody's shouting 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, weatherman' (Sun, we're in the sun We're in the sun, the sun is fun) "Thank you, weatherman and thanks again." (Thank you, weatherman) "And thanks again. We love the weatherman." (Snow, we're in the snow We're in the snow, we're in the snow) "And we love this weather dance" (Thank you, weatherman) "Oh, it's raining again!" Song Credits Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) Music Produced by Anthony Field Recorded at Hot Potato Studios Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller Mastered by Don Bartley Vocals: Anthony Field, Sam Moran Special Guest Vocalist: Al Roker Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Steve Pace Trivia * Behind the Scenes footage is seen in Al Roker Makes a Video with The Wiggles bonus feature on the It's Always Christmas with You! DVD. * An instrumental track of this song is played on the Big Birthday! DVD. * Anthony, John, and Paul Field wrote the lyrics for this song. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Ukulele Baby songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Music Category:End Credit Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that was never released on an DVD in the US Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs Category:Bonus Feature songs